Axel's past story in Organization
by VampireLady92
Summary: Axel used be young in the past when he was with his best friend Saix for ten years ago, but he only know about his real gender in her secret when they were young together for the future.


Axel walking alone in the hallway as getting tried so much for his mission was alone when he fights to huge heartless in Halloween Town, but he wasn't getting strong for fight with his weapon he just get trying hard work. before he went into his room alone but saw his best friend sit on the twin bed and look at him "Saix...What are you doing in my rooms? I thought you were busy with Xemnas all days in the office rooms." Saix look around at him as get stand up to walk around front of himself "Just checking you for being okay, Axel. yeah, I was really busy, but thank Kingdom heart for let me off day with you, I want to see you again."

Axel and Saix talking about something happened in his mission from Halloween Town when Axel get scared easily what he saw it from skeleton moving it for making he yelled it after he run away from this place, Saix was laugh hard on the bed rolling as wish he could see his best friend on his video. Axel muttered it in embarrassed about happened of this story from Halloween Town he never want it again, but Saix hugged him close in his arms " I'm glad you are okay, Lea. but, it's been few months ago where we together working from our lost hearts when we were dead. I promise I will protect you and get our hearts back to be just us like old times."

Axel cuddling in his arms as hold his chest and nodded it " Me too.. but, why we are becoming Nobody for what? I just don't understand... I'm just scared so much for alone fight Heartless again. I hate being a weak girl.."

Saix sighs it as know about his real secret gender is a girl when Axel wear boy clothes in school and with him all times but he didn't let anyone know about Axel's gender in Organization with every MALE he didn't like it when she will be only girl. "I know. but, you did good jobs for acting male voice and strong. Xemnas and everyone thought you are a boy just like me. When we finished work in Organization to be normal again and I'll marry you to protect you in my life."

Axel blushes in surprises what he said it, she is really happily with him as glad she met good future lover in her life " Thank you, Isa... I'll try my best work hard and making you proud sometimes when I got finished from missions. got it memories?" she giggles in her female voices and smiles softly at him

Saix smirked it as kisses her forehead and holding him "Good. We'd never forget it."

 **Ten years later**

Axel walking as tall woman wearing male black coat-hood and scratch her head and getting tried so much when she was busy with her new friend Roxas get just rejoin in the Organization 13th for care take of himself act like zombie but getting better act normal now, she talk in male voice "Good, you look get better so much in weeks ago. "

Roxas nodded it as grinned it, he liked her so much for being nice person but he didn't know Axel's real girl all times "Yup! you are really nice person I like it, How about Sea salt ice cream when we'd finished from the missions?"

Axel chucked it as know he loves his favorites ice cream she gived it when he joined it but she remember it from Saix order it for her mission finished to want see her in his office rooms as waved bye to him alone with Xion, but she knew something wrong with Saix was changed it when they turn into an adult (21-25 years old) as she knocked it

Saix answered it for let someone come in his office rooms and saw his lover opened it "Ah, Axel, come in. Did you teach VIII how fight it in the missions?" he trying not be jealous in his voices but he didn't like it when she with some male in her mission many years form Xemnas giving it

Axel shiver in fears about his voice in tone sound like strong darkness of jealous but she didn't see his eyes was changed into golden eyes when he was 15 years old after she left it for her failure mission to not get heartless "Yes, he learned it form myself and them. he will join Xion soon in someday when he get ready for new mission." she look at him thinking about something but he nodded it "Very well. Don't forget it you are going back to Castle Oblivion again." she sighed it as know he is overprotective of herself so much for not safe in the RTC "I understand it. I'll let you know when i'd return it sometimes." she left it from the office rooms as walking to her rooms


End file.
